My Game
by PainalliVonFriderich
Summary: Había una lección que aprender de Tolkien en sus propias páginas, pero Emma tendría que averiguarlo sobre la marcha. Tan sólo deseaba haber llevado consigo una copia de La Comunidad del Anillo.


Disclaimer: Había una lección que aprender de Tolkien en sus propias páginas, pero Emma tendría que averiguarlo sobre la marcha. Tan sólo deseaba haber llevado consigo una copia de La Comunidad del Anillo.

Advertencias: Contenido violento al avanzar la historia. Ligero contenido sexual.

La historia aquí presente es de mi autoría, pero está basada a la vez en la obra de Tolkien, en su universo y con sus personajes, salvo Emma, que es de mi creación.

**Capítulo 1.-**** Lamento entrar así a tu historia, Tolkien.**

— Estoy aprendiendo. —Fue la tímida y reciente respuesta que Emma le dio a Gandalf, que la miraba atentamente desde que la muchacha fuera encontrada en el río, unas horas atrás.

El mago sabía muchas cosas, y de lo que no tenía certeza podía sospechar y atar cabos con ayuda de su intuición y sabiduría. Y habían sido estas virtudes las que le avisaban que la extraña no sólo no era peligrosa, sino que tenía en su poder algo que podría cambiar el destino de la batalla que les esperaba próximamente.

Comprensivo pero con apremio, le había preguntado a Emma cuánto sabía de su dilema con el destino del Anillo Único, ya que su reacción al ser salvada de la corriente había dado mucho en qué pensar al señor de Rivendell. "¿ELFOS?", había gritado, al borde de un colapso nervioso. La situación era confusa para todos, pero tanto el señor elfo como el viejo mago podían ver en los ojos castaños de la chica que ella sabía mucho más de lo que expresaba a primera instancia.

Unos minutos de interrogatorios habían bastado para comprender que Emma, además de venir de otro mundo, sabía detalles importantes que nadie podría haber adivinado.

— No será un acto de modestia, ¿verdad? —Insistió Mithrandir a los ojos de Elrond, quien había exigido estar presente durante la sesión de preguntas, luego de permitirle a la joven un baño y un cambio de ropa.— Tengo fe en que entiendas lo importante que es que tú…

— ¡Lo entiendo _demasiado_ bien! —Se exasperó Emma, apretando los puños sobre su falda. Los ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y, cuando notó la incomodidad de Gandalf, sacudió la cabeza con arrepentimiento.— Oh, lo siento. Lamento haber gritado, es sólo que… Ya debería saberlo, no puedo hablar libremente de lo que pasará. —Era sincera, notó el mago, viendo que incluso le acongojaba su situación.— Esto va más allá de mi control. El hecho de saber ciertas cosas, no significa que pueda ser de ayuda. ¡De hecho podría empeorar las cosas! Como le dije, estoy aprendiendo.

— A mi todavía no me queda claro. —Interrumpió Elrond antes de que Gandalf pudiera decir algo amable para reconfortar a Emma. El elfo no era grosero, pero no le agradaba sentir que los otros dos se comunicaban a través de su ignorancia.— ¿Qué es lo que sabe esta muchacha? ¿Es acaso una vidente? Parece una humana, sin nada en especial.

Emma agachó la mirada, molesta y herida por aquella descripción de su persona, incluso si sabía que no había sido dicho con mala intención.

— Ah, no sabría decirte si tiene algún poder místico, mi querido Señor. —Le respondió Gandalf con jovialidad.— Pero por supuesto que es especial. Tanto como lo es un hobbit pequeño al que se le ha encomendado una misión peligrosa. —Sus palabras eran claramente una referencia a Frodo, y tanto Emma como Elrond lo sabían.

Ella se sintió consternada al ser comparada con el héroe de aquella historia épica, preguntándose si esa era la meta de Tolkien al hablar del valor de las personas más pequeñas e inesperadas. Elrond, aunque no tenía el mismo hilo de pensamiento, llegó a una reflexión similar.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

— ¡Bueno! Dejando eso en claro, veremos si mi interpretación de los hechos es correcta. —Llamó la atención del elfo y la chica.— Nuestra querida Emma tiene una idea de lo que sucede -y sucederá- en nuestros asuntos, porque de donde ella viene, ya ha ocurrido todo. —Miró a la susodicha y ella asintió, feliz de que Gandalf fuera tan elocuente.— Pero según dice, tampoco es una experta en el tema. No podría darnos detalle a detalle sin correr el riesgo de omitir algo importante, aún si se diera el caso de que pudiera compartir toda la información.

Emma se sentía terrible y sólo quería despertar de lo que en un principio le pareció un sueño agradable. No era la primera vez que soñaba vívidamente con un mundo de fantasía, pero por lo general, su presencia pasaba inadvertida como cuando uno va al cine a ver una película. En este caso, debía enfrentarse al siniestro hecho de que la Compañía del Anillo estaba a punto de ser formada y que el viaje que emprenderían los héroes sería duro y trágico a partes iguales.

— Pues bueno… —Hablo de nuevo ella, llamando la atención de los hombres. Parecía muy desalentada.— ¿Ya puedo ir a buscar un agujero donde ir y refugiarme hasta que todo pase? —Les sorprendió con su tono amargo y un tanto enfadado.— Porque he leído suficientes historias para saber lo que sigue, ¿vale? —Miró a Gandalf con irritación, como si el mago hubiera dicho algo ofensivo, aunque era todo lo contrario.— ¡Te he admirado más que a nadie desde que leí esta historia, pero conozco bien tu tendencia a llevar a los más calmados a aventuras terribles! Y no me malinterpretes, preferiría morir en una aventura así que volver a mi mundo y ya. Pero lo que vas a pedirme, porque _sé_ que me lo vas a pedir… No, no puedo. No puedo ver como todo sucede al pie de la letra sin hacer nada al respecto. No sé si lo has notado, pero soy una maldita depresiva demasiado sensible para afrontar eso.

Emma se quedó sin aire, dejando el pequeño salón en un silencio pesado. Elrond se sentó frente a ella, luego de haber permanecido de pie con aire severo, y por primera vez se sintió apenado con la muchacha.

Pero Gandalf parecía medir sus palabras, con una mirada tan penetrante y gentil, que Emma sintió deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos para buscar consuelo. ¡Ahora entendía por qué todos confiaban en él, aún si les pedía lanzarse de lleno al infierno!

— Como dije antes, ignoro muchas cosas. —Empezó el mago con un gruñido cansado, aunque determinado.— No sé con exactitud el por qué de tu llegada, pero sí te puedo prometer una cosa. Nada sucederá tal cual lo conoces a partir de ahora, incluso si te vas a la Comarca a buscar refugio en Bolsón Cerrado, donde seguramente piensas que hay un hogar agradable que se ha quedado solo en ausencia de Frodo y Bilbo. ¡Nada más lejos de la verdad! Ese agujero hobbit ya está ocupado por el momento. —Sus ojos casi brillaron risueños al notar que había dado en el clavo.— Entiéndelo así, querida Emma. Si vas con nosotros, si te apuntas a pesar de tus reparos, nada tendrá el mismo resultado que tú conoces. El final del libro que escondes en tus pertenencias habrá dejado de existir.

Emma se ruborizó con violencia, pues había esperado que nadie supiera que llevaba justamente un volumen económico de El retorno del Rey en su bolso, el cual descansaba a su lado. Lo había comprado recientemente y ya lo había terminado de leer, pero para su vergüenza, había leído sólo por encima Las dos Torres y no había prestado demasiada atención al Silmarillion como debía. En resumen, era una novata con Tolkien, y si decidía seguirle la corriente a Gandalf, podía echar a perder todo.

Pero, ¿serían ciertas las palabras del mago respecto al futuro?

Ella también era escritora y a decir verdad, le encantaba la ciencia de la física cuántica, de la antropología, de la espiritualidad y todo aquello que explicara o pudiera cuestionar la realidad según la percibían los seres humanos.

Y ahora estaba en una historia donde las cosas no sucedían así, según creía. Tolkien había dejado las cosas muy claras con respecto al modo en que funcionaba la Tierra Media, hasta donde sabía. No podía jugar con realidades alternativas.

¿O sí?

— Emma…

_¿O sí? _

— ¿Qué día es hoy? —Preguntó por primera vez desde que saliera del río, dirigiendo una mirada a Gandalf que ya respondía todas sus preguntas.

Habría una mujer en la Compañía del Anillo. Tímida, reticente y con una mente científica.

_Magnífico_.


End file.
